


That Padalecki Kid [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared’s got a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Padalecki Kid [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Padalecki Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6265) by apostrophee. 



**Download:**  
[MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/that-padalecki-kid) | 49 MB | 1:21:45  
[M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/that-padalecki-kid-audiobook) | 41 MB | 1:21:45


End file.
